


The heart has it's reasons

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Fluff, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whereof reason knows nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart has it's reasons

It isn’t really the right ceremony, it isn’t. It’s just another silly ‘get married because the aliens made up because of anti-unwed-hugging laws’ but still…

The officiate is getting Rose to wrap a strip of gold silk around her hand and The Doctor is entranced by her movements. Then it’s his turn and his hearts are pounding and it’s ridiculous and they’ll just laugh about this later, but he’s meeting her eyes, those lovely amber eyes and he watches as they go from giggly, to hopeful, the longer he stares at her and he never breaks eye contact, unable to look away, as he finishes wrapping his hand.

The man in front of them says few things, about loving each other, respecting one another, being loyal, and also having them promise to send their children to good schools of all things. Then comes the kiss, which is practically a universal thing for sealing a wedding ceremony and he sighs as Rose’s slightly chapped lips meet his.

He really intended to let it end there, maybe, maybe, he’d chance it, add kissing to the hugging and hand holding, have the right to chase off her irritating pretty boys, because she’d be _his._

It’s that thought that has him pulling away a bit, smiling broadly, even knowing that it just makes this silly face look even more daft than usual, but Rose, oh Rose. Her eyes open slowly to meet his, her face breaking into a broad, beaming smile, and then she’s laughing and flinging her arms around his neck and he can feel the happiness radiating off of her, his mental barriers down far enough that he’s nearly knocked flat by the wave of giddy love that rushes from the pink and yellow girl in his arms.

That’s the final straw. Before he can really think it through, before sense comes fully into it, he turns his head, using his hands to pull her back a bit, a whispers his name into her ear.

 


End file.
